Wonderful World
by Mileena
Summary: 33004 update...man this thing sucked..one of my first fics on here....er...kane's in it. yay cheer


Wonderful World By Mileena Disclaimer: I know I know, another sad Kane story, I am a big sap for the old Kane. I have most likely already had these stories in my head and now putting them on. Please dont get impatient, I will have some new stuff of everyone, i am just starting out on this sight thingy and well i'll shut up now. But please remember this is as if all the storylines were real! Disclaimer 2: I do not own all :( Society:A group of people bound together by commen intrests esp set of fashionable people 

The sky was pink when he set out. It was Friday, again another betrayal. Another lost section of his soul fluttering out the window. Sure, he could care less about his brother. He was the Lord of Darkness. Been out for himself and only for himself probably since birth. 

Isnt it a wonderful world? Where normal society can have a wonderful life without being scared of who was betraying them next? Isnt it a wonderful world where society can cast out whoever they please most of the time because of their looks? Isnt it a wonderul world. Just grand, Kane thought, walking in and out of the coming shadows.

Thought it was over, his brother, was in the ministry. He was wrestling less often, because of his numerous injuries. He held up Kane, making him do his bidding. The Ministry was crushed when it merged with the Corporation, "just another group who seemed to ostracize him." Kane thought grimly to himself. Ah, but wasnt it Chyna who said she would take care of him, she who gave him such maternal regard? He faught for her. He didnt exactly love her, but he honored her. She gave him such hope of being part of the "normal" society. He faught Triple H numerous times for her. But, in the end, was it all worth it? 

"of Course not" Kane figured to himself, the sky was now a grey color, soon it would be almost dark enough, and the stars would be out.... the "normal" society would be in bed soon. What a wonderful world. To cast him out. To cast others much like him out. But in the end, after all the regard he had given Chyna, in the end, it either wasnt enough, or she had conspired it in her head. All the maternal support she had given him was slashed to pieces as Wrestlemania 16.

Society feeds off into this wonderful world. Seemingly, Kane was crushed by this jezebel they called Chyna."and you would think Kane, that you'd never trust again." He said to himself looking ahead. What a wonderful world we all live in. Where society is based on if you're popular or a loner, rich or poor, beautiful or ugly. What a wonderful world. 

"But I went to trust one of Chyna's friends, Sean. Or better known as X-Pac." He frowned even at the name. He was very if not some reluctant to trust this energetic, heart and soul of the group D-Generation X. Kane looked up from the ground, streetlights were coming on, time for the wonderful world, named Society call in their children before they get eaten by the children of the night a.k.a all the demons they are told stories about. 

They were a great tag team, speed, agility, and the strength that Kane put out wasnt that much of a challenge for the other teams. But in the end, he after he grew out of his reluctants, he began to trust this guy like it was his own brother. In the end, he was the one that got the shaft **(C'mon people dont get ur mind in the gutter)**

Kane gazed up into the sky, in the short time he was walking, it had grown dark, and the streetlights put off little light. But he continued. What a wonderful world. Not much after X-Pac, maybe instantly he had grown to affection to Tori. Now, she told him that she loved him and he had believed it. He done everything for her. "I did everything for her" He corrected himself. But in the end, society singled him out again, and she was the jezebel, much like Chyna, but this girl, this Tori also took his heart. 

In this wonderful world of society, it isnt easy for one to find love. In this wonderful world, it isnt easy to find honest people."Thats when my brother and father came to me." Kane thought. "I came into their demonic ways. I did their damn bidding. I did what they told me to do, I was desperate, society cast me out, this WONDERFUL FUCKING WORLD CAST ME OUT! They didnt cast out my father, not even in the criteria that he isnt physically gifted, they didnt cast my brother out for all the crimes or sins whatever you want to call it. They didnt cast him out either." I was singled out again. he thought. What a wonderful world where the way you dress, the way you look and act, the money you have, the beauty you maintain. With all those things, you can be loved in society. Kane closed his eyes. 

Climbing the railing, letting the cool air take him to a place where he found peace. His brother betrayed him as well. And in a few short hours Kane thought about it this seemed like the best idea in the world. He spread his arms, as if he were flying, and just fell forward into a flip that would have made Jeff Hardy proud.

What a wonderful world society was, taking your dreams and breaking them one by one. The water was cold, and the creek wasnt that deep. The stars made little light. As the water mixed around some of the blood that flown out of Kanes mouth no one could see his body, slowly flowing down the creek, that would empty out into the river. 

The next day, Mark Calaway told Vince that Kane had disappeared. He wouldnt be found for days. His dead body would float down the river. You see, Society doesnt want to hear about suicides. Society doesnt want to here about murders. Society doesnt want to read the extremitys of the deaths, and crimes. Does anyone know why? Because the wonderful world of society is the one that feeds into their minds.  
The End  
Please R&R I know I got a little anger thrown into this story. I hope EVERYONE liked it. Except for the whole Kane death thing. Sorry Kane!


End file.
